


Thankful

by kickcows



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Thirsty AF Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen during Thanksgiving dinner that should probably never happen, but when Hiro's thirsty, he will do what he can to quench it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> Prompt - trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner

* * *

***

“ _Are you insane?_ ”

Hiro looks at the text that has just been sent to him as discreetly as he can, as the people around him continue their conversation. A smirk tries to make its way onto his lips, but he swiftly changes his lips to be set in a straight line. Not too straight, though, as it would give away he’s trying to keep his face neutral. He turns to his right, and listens to Honey Lemon carry on a conversation with both Aunt Cass and Fred.

“But really, Ms. Hamada-”

“Cass, Honey.” His aunt stops her immediately from finishing her sentence. “How many times must I remind all of you that my name is Cass. And you all have permission to call me Aunt Cass, if you want.”

“Thanks, Aunt Cass!” Fred raises his glass of red wine up, a friendly smile on his face. “Anyway, Honey, what were you saying about the chemical whatever it is with turkey and the other thing?”

Honey tucks some hair behind her ear. “Um, an oven?”

“Right!”

Hiro slides his finger across the bottom of his screen, unlocking his phone to pull up the text he had just received. He feels a foot hit his under the table, but it’s not the sharp hit he’s expecting, and instead it’s a light tap. His fingers touch the keys, glancing down every now and then to make sure he gets the letters right. He nods when Honey says something important, but really, he has no idea what the hell they’re talking about now. They’re all still enjoying their Thanksgiving meal. Satisfied he gets his point across, he hits send, and casually sets his elbows on the table.

“Elbows, young man!” Aunt Cass scolds him.

He removes them, a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry, Aunt Cass!” He feels his pocket vibrate. That was quick.

Pulling his phone back out, he looks at it, and feels his heart beat hard in his chest. “ _You better stop when it becomes too obvious_.” Eyes look across the table, and he sees Tadashi has a slight blush on his cheeks, paired with the tiniest smirk he’s ever seen on his brother’s face. He puts his phone back into his pocket, and waits for an opportunity to present itself, to allow him to make his move. The nerd squad eventually starts on a topic that gets everyone’s attention. No better time than right now. His eyes dart back and forth, before looking back across the table at his brother. Tadashi gives a small nod, giving Hiro all he needs to just make this happen. With a deep breath, he slides down his chair, and finds himself under the table.

Legs are close, too close. He tries not to bump into them, only staring at the pair of legs in front of him. He sees Tadashi has obeyed his request, and tries to hold back a slight moan when he sees his brother’s thick arousal bounce a little, it flexing all by itself. He can feel his jowls start to water, as he licks his lips, moving closer to be between his brother’s knees. Tadashi spreads them apart more, giving him more space, his hips moving lower to give Hiro better access to the piece of meat he’s been thinking about all through dinner.

He blows cool breath across the tip, enjoying how Tadashi starts to randomly cough to cover up whatever sort of noise attempts to come out of his throat. “Tadashi? Are you alright, sweetheart?” He hears his aunt ask him. A hand grabs onto his hair, and pulls roughly, Hiro almost adding to the noise but after months of practice, he shuts down and instead just lets his eyes roll to the back of his head, as he savors the brief moment of pleasurable pain.

“Fine, Aunt Cass.” Tadashi says, his voice steady, steadier than Hiro expects it to sound. Time to step up his game. “You were saying, GoGo?”

That’s his cue. He starts to lick the rigid flesh that’s been pulled out from his brother’s boxers. The fingers that are still tangled in his hair pull gently. Hiro wants to moan so bad, but holds it in, knowing that if he were to make such a noise would be extremely problematic for the both of them. He slips his mouth over the tip of Tadashi’s cock, tongue rubbing against the small slit before sliding down his shaft with his lips. He can feel Tadashi throb gently against his tongue, making his eyes water, the pleasure of finally getting what he’s wanted all damn evening so satisfying.

“Where’d Hiro go?” He hears Wasabi ask.

Tadashi lets go of his scalp immediately, allowing him to move back towards his chair. He heads back up, after patting his mouth dry with his napkin. “I’m here.” He grins, holding up his napkin, keeping the wet spot not visible to the table. “Just dropped my napkin.”

“You should be more careful, little dude.” Fred admonishes him. “Losing your napkin is no laughing matter. Not when it comes to a dinner as delicious as Thanksgiving.”

The sound of his brother laughing makes his stomach dip in the most pleasant manner. “Listen to him, knucklehead. If anyone knows about the dangers of losing a napkin, it would be Fred.”

“Thank you, Hamada-san.” Fred grins. Hiro looks over at Tadashi, feeling his foot touch his leg underneath the table. He flashes a small smirk at his brother, enjoying how his cheeks become pink once more. “Now, Aunt Cass, can we help you with the dishes?”

“Absolutely not.” His aunt states. Hiro picks up his water, and takes a sip, hating that he’s washing away the taste of his brother on his tongue. “I can handle it all on my own.”

“No need to woman up, Cass.” GoGo says. “We’re more than happy to help you out. It’s only fair, since we ate all of your delicious food.”

“We won’t take no for an answer.” Wasabi interjects. “It’s just how it has to be. You understand, I hope?”

It takes everything inside of Hiro to not roll his eyes at his brother’s friends. At his friends, he guesses. Ever since he started going to SFIT, he just sort of fell into the group. Not that he was complaining. It was much nicer to have a group of friends that already welcomed him, rather than getting teased about his young age. He hears chairs scrape against the floor, people starting to rise up from their spots at the dining room table.

Neither he, nor Tadashi, move to get up. The nerd gang walks into the kitchen together, each taking plates in with them. “Hiro? Tadashi? Mind going downstairs and getting our desserts? They should be in the fridge. Pumpkin pie, cherry pie, peach cobbler, and some fresh baked cookies.” Aunt Cass calls out from the kitchen.

Both of them exchange a look. “Course, Aunt Cass. We’ll go downstairs right now.” Tadashi replies for the both of them. Hiro starts to set his napkin down on the table, but a shake of his brother’s head is all the instruction he needs to shove it into his pocket.

The two walk down the stairs to the Lucky Cat Cafe, which is closed today for the holiday. Neither said a word to the other, the blood rushing through Hiro’s body, his hands itching to touch his brother. They head into the shop, and make their way back to the industrial fridge, Hiro trying to walk slower, to prolong their time alone together. Tadashi opens the fridge, walking in first. With a soft sigh, Hiro follows him, wondering how he’s going to carry two pies, or a pie and some cookies.

A hand touches his cheek, his brother looking into his eyes. “Should we finish now, Hiro?” His thumb rubs against Hiro’s bottom lip, the teen moaning low at the subtle touch.

Dropping to his knees, he quickly frees Tadashi’s arousal from his pants, lips instantly attaching themselves to the thick mass. He feels his brother’s fingers slips through his hair, both of his hands making quick work of disheveling his hair, fingers curling around his tendrils of hair.

“Suck it, Hiro…” Tadashi moans low, rolling his hips. Hiro gladly accepts the girth further into his mouth, salivating as the tip comes close to the back of his throat. “God, why do you do this to me?”

He groans, lips sliding to the base of his shaft, before sliding back up towards the tip. He licks the slit with the tip of his tongue, before looking up, eyes meeting Tadashi’s half-lidded ones. “Because you love it. You love how my mouth feels on your cock.”

“Mmmm….I really do, Hiro.” Tadashi tugs on his hair, Hiro receiving the message loud and clear. He slides his lips back over the flushed head, before pulling his brother’s girth back into his mouth, moaning low. “You know just what to do to get me going.”

Taking pride in that fact, he bobs his head fast, knowing they don’t have a lot of time. He’s grateful that his aunt had given them this reprieve, because he really just wants to taste his brother’s release. He loves it, thinks about it more often than he probably should. He hears Tadashi muttering his name in half-grunts, half-groans, rolling his hips to push his cock further into Hiro’s mouth. He gladly accepts it, moaning low around it. It’s messy, sloppy, and all kinds of wrong, but that’s what makes it so _right_. Hiro deepthroats his brother’s cock, sucking hard on it, and feels the first trickle of his brother’s release start to hit the back of his throat. Fingers tighten roughly in his hair, as he listens to the sweet, sweet sound of Tadashi moaning his name, the salty fluid becoming more steady as Hiro continues to swallow. The fingers in his hair loosen, allowing him to pull his head back, once that rush is over.

Hiro pulls the napkin out of his pocket, wiping his mouth off, before slipping it back into its place. “So, who’s taking the cookies? Me or you?” He gets up off of his knees, after tucking his brother back into his pants.

“I’ll take the two pies. You can take the cobbler and cookies?” Tadashi smiles, his face practically glowing with satisfaction. Hiro stands on his tiptoes, and places a kiss on his lips, a soft moan falling from his lips when he feels Tadashi return the kiss. “I’ll take care of you after everyone leaves.” His brother’s whispered words are all Hiro needs to hear, making his heart beat faster at the implication behind those words. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He quickly lays another kiss on his cheek, before grabbing the platter of cookies, and the cobbler.

The two head back upstairs, the strong scent of coffee permeating the air. Hiro and Tadashi set the desserts down on the table. “Ah, good! Dessert is finally here!” Fred proclaims, taking his seat at the table. “Hamada bros, did you get lost down there?”

“Ah, no.” Hiro replies, a smirk on his face. “But Mr. Scaredy Cat over there thought he saw a bug, so I had to take care of that before we got the desserts.”

“I hope you washed your hands.” Aunt Cass sets the coffee pot down on the table. “You did, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Aunt Cass.” Both Hiro and Tadashi say in unison.

“Good! Gang, let’s eat the good stuff now!”

The rest of the nerd squad sits down around the table, Aunt Cass pouring coffee for those that want it, and pouring tea for her two nephews who prefer tea over coffee. Hiro looks around the table, and that feel of someone tapping their foot against his makes him look over at his brother, who has a serene smile on his face.

“Happy Thanksgiving, knucklehead.” Tadashi says.

“Happy Thanksgiving to you, _nerd_.” Hiro replies.

“Boys!” Aunt Cass shakes her head, laughing. “Alright, who wants what?”

“I’ll take one of everything!” Fred replies, resulting in Wasabi making a retching noise. The entire table bursts out into laughter, everyone getting their fill of desserts.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. “ _When we get upstairs, your cock is mine._ ”

“ _Silly Tadashi. My cock is already yours. ;)”_

_“You know what I mean, Hiro.”_

_“Remind me again?”_

_“GDI. I swear, Hiro.”_

_“Love you!”_

_“:p”_

The rest of dessert, Hiro listens to all the stories, enjoying his tea and sugary treats. The nerd squad finally leaves at a quarter to eleven. Both Tadashi and Hiro say goodnight to their aunt, who is heading out to wait in line for some ‘crazy, amazing’ Black Friday sale. They head upstairs together, Hiro trying not to seem too anxious to get to their bedroom. When they walk into their room, Hiro feels Tadashi’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close to his body, his back resting comfortably against Tadashi’s chest.

“Now then, where were we?” His brother speaks low into his ear, sending a delightful shiver through his body.

“Um, blowjob?” Hiro says, lacking the confidence he had in the industrial fridge. It never failed. Whenever the tables turn, he becomes the shy one.

“Mmm….” Tadashi nuzzles the side of his neck. “Perhaps something more?”

He moans low, nodding his head slowly. “Yes, please?”

“Happy Thanksgiving, baby brother.” Tadashi whispers into his ear, before licking the shell of his ear.

“H-Happy Thanksgiving to you, ‘Dashi.” He groans, before turning around quickly, planting his lips over Tadashi’s, kissing him deeply.

They wind up on Hiro’s bed, doing everything that both wanted, and then some. Earlier in the evening, Hiro had said that he was thankful for his friends on his holiday, when in reality, there was only one thing he was thankful for. That one thing? Tadashi. Always and forever.


End file.
